1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to patient lift devices and more particularly pertains to portable patient lifts aiding in the lifting and lowering of patients and others that may have specific needs.
2. Background of the Invention
The use of patient lifts, and more specifically, portable patient lifts heretofore devised and utilized are known to comprise of complicated structural configurations, not withstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded field that have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements. Known prior patient lifts include U.S. Pat. No. 5,189,741; U.S. Pat. No. 5,327,592; U.S. Pat. No. 5,802,633; U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,072; U.S. Pat. No. 5,093,944.
1. Various types of complex mechanical and electro-mechanical patient lift devices have been around for years.                a. I have discovered that caregivers and other individuals are reluctant to use them because they are large, heavy, bulky, complicated, and time consuming to setup and use.        b. Said devices have been found to be costly, a storage problem, and require the assistance of other(s) to operate.        
2. The devices are also limited in that they only pertain to the non-ambulatory, invalid, or bed-ridden patient.                a. Furthermore, the devices have a limited use of only lifting and lowering said patients.        b. The devices have short-range transport capability, and, consequently, are substantially restricted to indoor use. As a result, individuals cannot take them to work, to a restaurant, to attend a sporting event, or other daily outside activities.        
3. Additionally, the devices are not designed for an individual to use as a rehabilitation aid that may help them regain a mobile lifestyle.
4. While these devices fulfill their respective particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned do not disclose a personal lift aid that may be used for the two different modes of operation that are as follows: Unassisted (where the patient and/or individual can use it by themselves) or Assisted (with the help of a caregiver or spouse).
5. Not found was a lift device specifically designed to lift and lower ambulatory patients and other individuals.
6. Also not disclosed is an unassisted portable aid to descend and ascend stairs, which is manually operated and not powered by electric or hydraulics.
7. Furthermore, I was not able to find a device without wheels whose base support was anchored to the ground or floor by means of stepping on it. The devices that were discovered required fasteners such as bolts or screws to attach the devices to the ceiling or floor, thus marring said surfaces.
8. Finally, not found was a portable lift and lowering device able to be purchased for a price that is affordable to most people so that they can use it while they are in the hospital or at home.